memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorkon, son of Toq (mirror)
| Office = Regent of the Klingon Empire }} In the mirror universe, Gorkon, son of Toq was a prominent warrior and politician who lived during the 23rd century. Biography In the year 2288, he was a member of the Klingon High Council and served under his mentor Regent . By that time, he had been Sturka's most trusted adviser for twenty years but Gorkon believed that the Regent had lost his will to fight as he refused to take advantage of the weakened defences of the Terran Empire due to the reforms introduced by Emperor . In order to prevent his mentor from dishonouring himself further, Gorkon did not hesitate to plunge his d'k tagh deep into Sturka's chest. He noted that the Regent seemed almost grateful. His dying words were, "I knew...it would..be you." As no one sought to challenge him, Gorkon was proclaimed Regent of the Klingon Empire. Under his leadership, the Klingon Empire soon conquered , an unarmed farming colony less than a lightyear from Klingon space which had previously been located in inviolable Terran Empire territory. It represented the Klingon Empire's most significant victory over the Terrans in sixty years. During General 's speech on the subject, the Terran Empire's ambassador arrived late and made no effort to remain inconspicuous. Within minutes, Curzon spat at Kang's feet in disgust and decried the manner in which the Klingons were celebrating the "least audacious victory in their history" and accused them of having a "miserable empire" before storming out, which earned him Kang's wrath. Having observed this incident, Gorkon and his senior military adviser General speculated as to whether this was a political stunt or whether Spock had chosen the young and inexperienced Dax in haste. Gorkon favoured the former explanation as he believed that the latter did not seem to be consistent with what he knew of Spock or Curzon's reputation. While at Korvat, General Chang informed Gorkon that he had developed a prototype bird-of-prey which had the ability to fire its weapons while cloaked. Based on the military capacity of the Terran Empire at that time, Chang informed the Regent that it would take nine years to build a fleet of such vessels large enough to conquer the Empire. Gorkon instructed him to commence building the fleet on ' moon Praxis. To power the production, and the cloaking field that kept it hidden from Terran spy arrays, the energy production on Praxis was tripled. In 2293, the moon exploded, causing massive ecological damage to Qo'noS: toxic elements from Praxis' crust began to break down the atmosphere and contaminate water supplies, threatening the end to higher-order lifeforms within fifty years. Additionally seventy percent of the population were inflicted with deadly xenocerium poisoning. This led to the staging of the , a diplomatic conference held by the major Alpha Quadrant powers on the Klingon-held world Khitomer. At the conference, Gorkon offered Spock the opportunity to forge an alliance between their empires but the latter declined. Following the failure of the Khitomer Conference, Spock postulated that the Klingons and the s would meet to discuss a grand alliance between the Klingon Empire and , which would allow them to defeat the Terran Empire. This prediction was proven entirely correct. In 2295, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance was formed. In a relatively short period of time, the Alliance was able to completely defeat the Terran Republic, the short-lived successor state of the Terran Empire, using the advanced fleet of Klingon birds-of-prey which had the ability to fire their weapons while cloaked. In the Common Forum of the Kyoto Imperial Palace on , Regent Gorkon and his Cardassian counterpart Legate Renar broke through the Hall in which Spock and his wife had sequestered themselves and ordered the former to surrender. Spock refused and told the two leaders that the end of the Terran Republic marked the beginning of the end of their empires before they assassinated him and Marlena. The Terrans, the s and other former subject species of the Terran Empire were massacred while the survivors were enslaved. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) In the 2370s, the Alliance battle cruiser was named in his honor. ( | }}; ) The vessel was commanded by Captain , who would become Regent himself in 2377. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) The capital city of was renamed from Kirk City to Gorkon City after the Alliance took control of the world. ( |The Mirror-Scaled Serpent}}) Connections Category:Mirror universe characters Category:Alliance personnel Category:Klingons Category:23rd century births